The demand for flash memory as a storage medium is high; and there are expectations for higher bit densities and lower costs. Methods for increasing the bit density include downscaling the minimum patterning dimension of lithography. However, as even higher bit densities continue to be realized by pursuing downscaling technology, it is predicted that such a realization of both increased bit density and reduced costs will become difficult due to the scaling limits of lithography, the increasing difficulty of patterning technology, etc. Therefore, technology is drawing attention in which memory cells are arranged in a three-dimensional configuration.